Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4003625-20140801040023
Here are a few anime characters that I really relate to. Eren is my favorite male character of all time for many reasons. One of them is how relatable he is for me and how easy it was for me to closely identify with his character. We've both been through a lot, and our experiences as children have shaped us into the people we are today. I'm not as..."obvious" with my feelings as Eren is, but I've often found myself in situations where I can't conceal my anger. >_> Similar to Sawako, I spent a good chunk of my high school life being hated by others for no other reason. After some stuff that went down, people would part like the Red Sea when I walked through the halls like the kids at Sawako's school would do when she did. People were so afraid of me, when in reality, I was just as scared of them. I was always afraid of what people thought and I did my best to make myself seem "normal". Like Aoyama, I'm very insecure even if I don't do a good job of showing it. I can be very sensitive and I'm always hesitant to get close due to a fear that people would just leave me in the end. I don't necessarily "relate" to Ayane, at least I don't think I do. I simply just see a lot of myself in her and I think we have rather similar personalities. We're both actually rather quiet when you get down to it, and we're both striving to be the best we can be. Like Yuri, I try to be as honest and straightforward with people as possible. I'm always trying to make myself a better person, even if faced with some consequences. From what I most closely recall, Ayumi could be considered the 'coward' in her group of friends. A lot of the other characters seemed very courageous and lived their lives...well, what was left of them, at least...free of fear. Ayumi, however, was always scared and paranoid throughout her experiences in the game. I am not a fearless person, and I'm constantly worried of what the future will bring. My #1 anime queen is also the most relatable animated character for me. The reason why I can identify with Sasha so much is because both of us have spent a majority of our lives as the 'underdogs' of the world we live in. Sasha is considered to be the weakest link on the show by many, as I am seen by many in my world. And this has nothing to do with anything, but she's probably the most gorgeous anime character I've ever seen. The girl is pure beauty. *~* If any of you were to meet me in real life, you would instantly noticed that I'm actually really shy and quiet. I'm also a bit of a klutz; all these traits are ones that Mirai possesses, which is why I instantly connected with her character. One thing that I admire most about Mirai is that she's the heroine of the story, but she isn't a flawless Mary Sue like a lot of other anime heroines seem to be. She has her imperfections and acknowledges them. I really began to find myself relating to Miuna as the series went on. Both of us have experienced the pain of being rejected by the people we love and the emotional turmoil that the heartache brought. We've had to push past those times in our lives and try to be as brave as we could. So yeah, there you go. ~